


End of the world

by Mipmip13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Pain, Sad Chloe Decker, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13
Summary: Season 5 spoilers!!!What if Lucifer was indeed vulnerable when he was shot at 5*07? How would things play out?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 506





	1. So sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the show's writers rushed through this part due to lack of time.
> 
> Since I really love writing angst - here is a fix-it (sort of) to the beginning of 5*08.
> 
> It eas originally supposed to be a oneshot but got way too long so...

He fell so gracefully, just like everything he did. Like the way he poured his drinks, the way he walked and talked, like the way he reached to her cheek as his gaze bore into her soul the previous night. "Incredible" he breathed out and they kissed again so passionately. But now he was falling, probably dying. Who thought death by a gunshot wound to the chest could be graceful.

And then his body hit the marble floor with a thud and she was dragged back to reality, running to him, daring to hope that maybe somehow he will be okay. The first thing she noticed was the way he was lying so still, eyes open and empty, lips slightly parted. The crimson liquid spreading out from the middle of his chest, staining his white shirt was almost hypnotizing. The drop of blood trickling from his nose all the way down his cheek looked a bit like a painting that was beginning to form. This was so surreal, she couldn't grasp what she was seeing.

Her arm went instinctively towards his neck to check for pulse but she knew she wouldn't find it. All the signs were there. The silent stillness, lack of gasping or blinking. He didn't even twitch since he hit the floor. But when her hand touched the side of his neck and there was nothing to feel, it all became real. They were finally together, happy. And just like that, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

This is just too painful to handle. He chose to be vulnerable around her because of how he felt when he was near her. It's not her fault. Not really. So why does she feel so guilty? No, scratch that. Guilty doesn't even begin to describe how she feels right now. She is literally crushed. Gutted. Destroyed.

He's gone.

Dan shot him.

Dan killed him.

Dan...

She felt anger wash over her as she raised her head and looked at him between the tears threatening to obstruct her vision. "Drop the gun and put your hands in the air" she growled at his direction. Dan was still standing there shocked and confused. Still holding the gun up, as if he didn't know what he was doing or didn't expect such an outcome. She rose to her feet, rushing over to him. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lucifer Morningstar. You have the right to remain silent…" 

"Chloe… l..." Dan started to say.

"I SAID REMAIN SILENT" she screamed at him, yanking out her cuffs and violently securing his arms to a metal bar so he won't get away while she falls apart. 

She vaguely heard Dan saying something but she just couldn't make any sense of it. Why would he think he was saving the world? Why would he shoot Lucifer? Murder him in cold blood? They were friends, sort of. Colleagues. They bugged and teased each other all the time but it was just a harmless banter between two guys. They didn't really hate each other. Or so she thought… But it doesn't really matter now, because the damage was done and it was almost too much for her to bear.

She approached Lucifer's still form, kneeling beside him in the small pool of blood. His blood. She gently lifted his head, cradling him in her lap, sobbing now. She loved him so much, and finally got him back. They finally got together after all this back and forth. After the recent mess with Michael and everything else they went through all these years. And now she lost everything. She lost him, again.

"I hope you're not in hell right now. I know how you hate it there" she whispered between the tears as she caressed his face, and gently shut his eyes. The motion made everything look so final, so despairing. But he looked so young and peaceful and she couldn't help but hoping he got to go to the silver city, and maybe she will get to see him again someday, even for a moment. Tell him how much he meant to her.

After a while sitting like this she heard something strange. It took her a few moments to understand it was Lucifer's phone ringing. When she picked up the device from the floor she saw Amenadiel's name on the screen. She tried answering the phone, but no sound came out of her mouth. "Lucifer? Luci? What's going on? Are you okay? I felt something strange. Are you hurt? Luci, answer me!" She heard Amenadiel's voice through the line. "I… he… I can't…" she was still sobbing, unable to bring herself to tell him what happened.

"Who is it? Chloe? What's wrong?" He sounded worried. "I'm coming over, are you at the penthouse?"

She only managed to get a small choked "yes" out, and within seconds she heard a ruffle of wings from the balcony. Amenadiel rushed inside with his huge angelic wings still splayed out, making Dan squeak in surprise and faint on the spot. This was clearly too much for him to handle as he already seemed to have lost his mind and started shooting around like a madman...

"Oh Luci" Amenadiel sighed softly and kneeled next to him, as he was lying still, cradled into Chloe's arms. "How long?" He asked. "How long since this happened?"

"I don't know" she managed to blurt out. "A few minutes I think. I'm not sure.... It feels like forever" she burst into tears again, and Amenadiel sprang into action while mumbling "good, that's good... This might work. I think."

He plunked a small feather from one of his wings and then folded both to wherever they go when they are not visible. Then he told her to stand back and close her eyes. "Father, help me out here, please" she heard his deep voice as he laid the feather on top of Lucifer's mutilated chest and pressed hard, chanting in a beautiful and strange language she had never heard before.

The bright light that came after that was almost blinding. And she had to shut her eyes and turn her head away. But when the light subsided and she looked at them again it seemed as if nothing had changed. Lucifer was still lying on the floor motionless and covered with blood, while Amenadiel was leaning over him with his head down.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I was really hoping this would work. Especially since some of Lucifer's divinity is part of mine now. Did I ever tell you I was once healed from a mortal wound by one of his feathers?". He said quietly, sounding small and sad.

He stood up and reached out to her, to hold her close and offer her his condolences. She was devastated, all her hopes were lost and she was crying and shaking in his arms. So grief stricken he could actually feel her sorrow and pain in his heart, or maybe it was his own.


	2. Oh Luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel's POV

*** 10 minutes earlier ***

Amenadiel was at home, sitting on the sofa, reading. He was reading quite a lot now days, trying to gather as much information as possible about parenthood and how to raise a child the best way possible. 

This was important, Charlie was half angel, but also half human, so he needed to know everything that might go wrong with this aspect of his life. And he had lots of spare time to read since he didn't need as much sleep as both Linda and Charlie. Some of these books were rather interesting. Some were quite intimidating.

Suddenly he felt something strange, as if his heart was clenching in his chest, like he couldn't breathe for a moment. It felt like being punched very forcefully in the gut, and it scared him because a similar feeling took over him the night Uriel was killed. However, this feeling now was far worse, almost paralyzing.

Something must have happened to one of his siblings. The first one that came to his mind was Lucifer. There was a special bond between them now, perhaps due to their lives amongst the humans. Having felt all sorts of feelings, loving and being loved. Amenadiel did not understand his brother for so long, blaming him for so many things that weren't really his fault. He knew it now, and had much appreciation for his younger brother, for all the hard work he did, ruling hell for so long. 

He will call him, just to make sure he's okay. No other siblings are near, as far as he knows. So it had to be Lucifer. Maybe he's just too sensitive now, maybe he is making a fuss over nothing. Dad knows fatherhood did that to him...

So he picked up his phone and dialed. Lucifer will probably make fun of him for making a fuss… But he needs to know everything is fine. 

The phone was ringing for a long while but there was no answer. He was just about to hang up. It was very late and maybe Lucifer was asleep, or busy with his work or doing other things with Chloe. Linda told him that Lucifer came to see her this morning, about him and Chloe finally getting together. She was so happy for them, and so was he. He should just let this go and stop fussing over nothing.

But then someone answered the phone. He only heard the soft sound of crying on the other side. What in the name of dad?

"Lucifer? Luci? What's going on?" He yelled over the phone, getting more and more concerned when no reply was heard. "Are you okay? I felt something strange. Are you hurt? Luci, answer me!" He was getting desperate now. Something was definitely wrong with his brother.

He tried concentrating harder and finally heard the small voice of a woman, sniffing and mumbling something incoherent and he felt horror clenching at his chest. This can't be happening again. He can't lose anyone else.

"Who is it? Chloe? What's wrong?" He needs to know what is going on, needs to know his brother is okay, but she is just crying over the phone, so he will have to go check himself. "I'm coming over, are you at the penthouse?" He didn't even wait for her reply and just flew there, arriving within seconds. The sight that came into view when he entered the penthouse through the glass doors was so much worse than anything he dared imagining.

Chloe was sobbing, hunched over Lucifer who was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. There was also blood splattered on his face and chest, and he was unmoving, eyes closed and his head cradled in Chloe's lap as she was running blood stained fingers through his hair. As Amenadiel came forward she looked up and started sobbing even harder.

He barely noticed Dan who made an odd noise and slumped to the floor, partially hanging by a pair of cuffs. What the hell happened here?

"Oh Luci" he sighed, not knowing what to do. He was a warrior. Spending millennias protecting his father's creations. But Lucifer, the lightbringer, who lit the stars above, who helped in creating everything around them just as their father desired, was capable of healing the wounded. He knows it for a fact, he was healed by one of his feathers after getting himself stabbed in the gut with a demon blade. So maybe he could heal him too? Maybe it's different now, because he is definitely different. He became a father against all odds, and he and Lucifer became close, a real family. So maybe this will be different. This will work. It has to. He can't just let him die like this… Well, he was already dead but maybe this could still work. Maybe he could bring him back.

"How long?" He asked Chloe. "How long since this happened?". Her answer was encouraging. He had this horrible feeling only a couple of minutes ago. So it makes sense… this might work. Dad, he hopes it will. Did he say this out loud?

And then he plucked a feather from one of his wings and prayed to his father for help. He will need all the help he could get. He kept praying, chenting in angelic, as he pressed the feather onto the wound and a bright light erupted at the contact. But when the burst of light ended he still felt Lucifer's chest under his arms, silent and unmoving. He was still dead. He had failed him, he had failed himself. 

But he was indeed a warrior. And he is going to fight for his brother. He is not giving up so easily. Maybe he needs more feathers? Maybe the divinity in one small feather wasn't enough? So he unfurled his beautiful wings again, careful not to hurt Chloe as he did so, and plucked out several bigger feathers. He gathered all the faith and hope he could master, and tried again. 

This time the light was even stronger and they both felt the intense heat radiating from it. As the light and heat subsided they watched Lucifer carefully, holding their breaths.


	3. All by myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer.

He found himself back in hell. Of course he would arrive here, his father had cast him out of heaven so long ago, and he was dead now, so where else would he go? Oh how he bloody hated it here. The ash and sulfur in the air all around. Hell was dirty and smelled of rotten eggs… Such fun.

And the worst part was the fact that she wasn't here, which was also a good thing, because hell is no place for his beloved detective. But he was stuck here now, and he would never get to see her again. 

They had so little time together, he never told her how much he loved her. Not in these exact words. He insinuated it just before he left to go back and rule hell, back then on his balcony. A few months ago for her, and thousands of years for him. But he never got the chance to actually say these three little words. Didn't think their time together would end so abruptly.

He should have told her last night, while they made sweet and gentle love, but he was so engulfed by her, burying his nose in her hair, kissing her lips and her neck, doing the nasty over and over again until they fell asleep cuddled into each other, both content and exhausted. It was so perfect. They were so perfect together. Incredible. So he didn't think these words were necessary at that moment. His moans and his quivering body told her everything she needed to know. And now he will never get to tell her anything… 

He is in hell, all alone. Again. This was so depressing, and the fact that the alcohol here was hideous just made everything far worse. Maybe he could do something about that. Go visit one of the dictators that occupied some of his cells, caught up in their hell loops. Some of them had fine alcohol and their loops left it mostly untouched.

As he stepped into one of the cells and flicked his fingers in order to clear it for his own affairs, he found himself standing in front of a beautiful piano, very similar to the one he owns. Well, owned… He couldn't resist the urge to sit down in front of it and play, running his long fingers along the keys. 

Singing came out next, so naturally for him. This is what he did when he was distressed. This was his escape, his way to express his feelings. Let the world know what is happening inside his head and his heart. If only anyone would have ever listened. 

The words just came out, half choked, but his voice was still so clear and beautiful. He didn't need the audience, he wasn't singing in order to make an impression. He just needed to get it out. And the song had such a profound meaning, just as always.

"When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone…

All by myself  
Don't want to be  
All by myself  
Anymore…

All by myself  
I… Don't want to be  
All by myself  
Any… more…"

His voice broke and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He finally found love and happiness and now he is alone again. For all eternity.

"It's not too late son" he heard a deep voice from behind him. He quickly stood up, wiping his face, and turned on his heels, eyes widening. His father was just standing there with a bright smile plastered on his face. Seeing his dad after so long was overwhelming.

"Dad." he said with wonder. Why was he here? Why now? After all this time. "Amenadiel told me you were visiting here. Didn't know you decided to stick around." He tried being casual but failed miserably, his voice shaking. 

"I came here for you, son." his father said fondly. "As I told your brother when he was down here, hell no longer needs a ward. I intended to come and see you, but someone mangled with my plan. You were not supposed to perish so soon."

This is the most he heard his father speak since the dawn of time. And he spoke to him. He spoke about him. But he was a castaway. Unworthy, like Michael had pointed out just to spite him. And he was right. He was unworthy of happiness. Of being loved. Of a happy life. This is why he's here now and not on earth, with her. This is what he deserves.

"You know, I built you that way." His father continued. How stupid of him to forget that his father was almighty and could read his mind, see his every fear, know his every thought. "I built you to be different from your siblings, to stand out, to question everything, to rebel. I needed you to change things, to make a difference. 

I also know your brother, Michael, had a hand in this mess. He knows you were always my favorite. My strongest most capable son, and he was always jealous of you for this. But everything that happened was part of a bigger plan, to lead you here, to teach you how to love and be truly loved, amongst other things you set in motion during your exile. I think we can both agree that my plan was rather successful" he smirked and stepped forward, putting his hand on top of Lucifer's shoulder. 

"How is me being here, dead and in hell, teaches me that? And you, casting me out, sending me to rule hell for centuries. How was that supposed to teach me about love? Is that the way to treat your favorite son?" Lucifer asked bitterly, moving away from his father's touch. He was getting quite upset by what his father had told him. He was literally punished for doing what he was created to do. This was so twisted, so wrong. He was older than time but was treated as a child, as a pawn in a game he didn't choose to be a part of. 

His father was smiling again. "Well, the lesson here is not the being dead part, obviously. I was referring to the part where you finally realized how special what you and Chloe have. True love... Such a rare and precious thing. We can't let it go to waste. 

And you needed to see the darkness in order to find the light. To know misery in order to recognize happiness. I am truly sorry, I did not intend for this lesson to be so harsh. You have done so well in spite of everything. You even managed to bond with your brother, Amenadiel. To teach him what friendship really means. He loves you very much. In fact, he is trying so hard to save you right now." He sounded proud. 

"Just know that you both have my blessing. Be happy my son. You've worked long and hard for this. You deserve this. You served your purpose and found your path. And now you are welcome back to the silver city whenever you want to come by. I will handle Michael from here, he won't bother you anymore." And then God waved his hands in the air.

Lucifer just stared at him with wide glinting eyes, filled with unshed tears. The things his father said now were too much for him to handle. It was everything he wanted to hear and more. Everything he ever dreamed of. His anger subsided within seconds. He opened his mouth to speak, tried to say something, anything, but no sound came out. He was surprised to find that he suddenly couldn't breathe, and there was a sharp pain in his chest. What the bloody hell? And why is it so bright all of a sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song is: "All by myself". Based on the Tom Jones live version.


	4. Don't go

Lucifer jolted awake with a loud gasp. It felt like he wasn't breathing for a while. His head was heavy and his chest hurt. The dress shirt he was wearing was wet and his body felt cold and numb. Oh right, he was shot. He was dead and went back to hell. He forgot about that for a moment. But where is he now?

He was definitely breathing. He realized it the moment he started coughing out the blood that was obstructing his lungs, splattering it onto the marble floor. It was a nasty coughing fit and it made everything hurt even more. He expected pain but this was far more painful than he anticipated, and he was utterly exhausted. Like he lost a vast amount of blood. Oh right, he did. 

Before he had the chance to catch his breath he was tackled by a small frame as Chloe's arms wrapped around him. "You're alive." She was crying but seemed so relieved. "You're okay".

"I'm okay." He echoed back, breathing hard while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. His shirt was already ruined anyway. "I think I'm okay. Still hurts like hell, though." He chuckled but the pain was too much now. "Ow" he grimaced and held his palm to his chest, he hunched forward while Chloe wrapped herself even more tightly around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, squeezing him harder, not letting go. 

"It's okay, I'm okay" he whispered and stroked her hair, partially leaning towards her. He felt so weak and dizzy, it was unsettling.

He was still bleeding from his chest wound, but he was definitely alive. Why wasn't he fully healed? Did his father bring him back? Or did something else happen? Dad did say something about Amenadiel trying to save him...

"I'm sorry brother, I was able to only partially heal you. I believe you need to see a doctor, maybe go to a hospital." said Amenadiel, relief plastered all over his face as he kneeled next to them, squeezing his brother's forearm. "But knowing you would refuse going there, I will not burden you with suggesting it. I'm so glad you're alive Luci. But now could you both please tell me what the hell happened here?"

"Dan found out about Lucifer's true identity, I don't know how. And he just freaked out and shot him. This is so unlike him" Chloe was upset as she spoke. Lucifer let out a sigh "I saw dad. He told me Michael is responsible for this mess". 

"You saw dad?" Amenadiel was shook. "What do you mean? Did he speak to you? Or did you actually see him?"

"I was in hell for a while, minding my own business, and he came over. We spoke. Well mainly he spoke and I listened. Dad said he will handle Michael." He tightened his grip on his chest and gritted his teeth with a groan as a wave of pain crashed over him. This was quite painful, all this talking. He really needed to get some rest so he could heal. 

Amenadiel seemed to have gotten the message. He approached Dan who was still unconscious, and easily snapped the handcuffs open. Then he lifted him onto his shoulder so effortlessly, like he was just a rag doll, and turned to the balcony. "I will take him home and watch over him until he cools off. Give yourself time to heal brother, and let me know if you need me for anything at all". And then he opened his wings and they were gone.

Chloe took Lucifer's face in her hands. "I thought I lost you" she whispered and trailed his jawline with her gentle touch, her eyes shining with tears. She leaned towards him and placed a light and loving kiss on his lips. "Please don't leave me like this ever again". Lucifer leaned over and kissed her once more, cherishing the tenderness of her soft lips against his. 

He was hurt now. He was vulnerable when he was with her because he chose to be. He chose this and it hurt her, but if he will raise his walls again, will she be happy? Will his invulnerability please her? And even if it was the case, he's not sure he wanted to close off again or even knew how to.

"I can't promise you I won't get hurt, especially if it will be needed in order to protect you from harm. But there is something you need to know. If anything happens to either of us, we will meet again in the silver city. You have my word". She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Does that mean your talk with your father went well?"

"I believe so. Now, could you please help me get cleaned up? I'd hate ruining the silken sheets with blood stains but I don't seem to have any energy left in me to do it myself… And I really need to rest so I won't kick the bucket sooner rather than later" he gave her a soft smile and tried getting up on his feet but failed miserably. 

She came to his rescue, as always, taking some of his weight while he was leaning into her embrace. He was heavy and obviously exhausted by this ordeal. This is not how she imagined tonight developing. She did want to get him to bed, but not like this. 

As they slowly made their way towards the bedroom she heard a small ting, and noticed a blood coated bullet resting on the floor. Good, this means she doesn't need to worry about getting it out. That was a huge relief.

They somehow managed to get up the small flight of stairs to his bedroom. She helped him take off his blood soaked clothes and sit on the edge of his bed. "Wait here" she planted a soft kiss onto his temple and rushed to the bathroom, to bring everything she needed. Some warm water and washcloths. She also found a small first aid kit in his bathroom cabinet. This might come in handy.

He had almost fallen asleep by the time she returned, still sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, eyelids half closed. He was barely holding himself up. She was afraid that if she opened a window he would topple over by the slightest gust of wind. 

As she finished gently washing all the blood from his back, she helped him lie with his head against the pillows and started wiping the now dried blood from his face and chest. She was relieved to find that he wasn't bleeding anymore. There was a small hole at the left side of his chest, and by the location of it she knew he should be dead right now. He was dead. But now he was alive and dozing off, clearly drained, looking pale and beautiful and oh so fragile. 

She wondered what happened to him down there. She already knew he was in hell and that time there was different. He saw his father but he wasn't upset when he came back. He said it went well. She wondered what this meant. Lucifer resented his father so much over the years she had known him… But his remark about them meeting in the silver city echoed in the back of her mind. She will ask him about it later.

The small bandage was almost the same color as his face. He was so deathly pale and his breathing was shallow and labored. His eyes surrounded by small creases of pain. But he was still so breathtaking. Still radiated intense energy even now, in his weakened state.

She suddenly realized she needed to get away from him so he could heal faster. It only made sense because he was vulnerable due to her proximity. She didn't want to go but she had to. The thought of him suffering because she was here was painful. She loved him so much... And just as the thought crossed her mind she noticed his eyes were open and he was looking straight at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she stroked his stubbled cheek. "Better now, I think. Would you join me?" His voice was weak and raspy. "I need to get away, let you heal" she said quietly, her voice shaking.

"No".

"I have to go, my presence is hurting you".

"Don't go" he breathed out, needing to say the words he never got to say to her. "I love you. Please don't leave." Chloe's words to him just before he left echoed from his lips. And it hit her right in the gut. He told her he loved her. Wow, this was insane. The way her heart skipped a beat when he said those words was undeniable. He literally took her breath away.

She remembered how devastated she was when he left. How desperate she was for him to stay with her. And now he asked her to stay. He needed her to stay but he also needed her to leave.

"If I stay, it won't be too painful? You would still heal?" 

"It will be painful either way. And I will heal. Faster than a human, but more slowly than when you are away" he answered truthfully, holding her hand tightly. "But I want you to stay... Please stay..." He trailed off and his eyes went shut. His hand fell limp in hers as he drifted into slumber once again.

"Okay" she whispered, gently brushing off a stray curl away from his forehead and caressing his cheek.

She took off her blood stained clothes and cleaned herself up in his bathroom. When she was done she slid herself into the bed next to him, placing her head close by but being careful not to agitate his injury. 

His breathing was still shallow and labored but he was already starting to look better. Oh who is she kidding, he looked perfect. His chiseled jaw with the stubble she loved so much. His fleshy lips that were slightly parted, pearly white teeth peeking from the gap. His hair was quite a mess right now, but it made him look so angelic. Well, he was indeed an angel. Her angel...

She wanted to hold him, kiss him, but she knew he needed to sleep. So she studied every detail of him, watching him sleep for hours, grateful to have him here, breathing. Tears were silently streaming down her face as the memories of him, silent and limp in her arms assaulted her over and over again. The memory of her, gently shutting his unseeing eyes for the last time. She lost him so swiftly and he came back to her. 

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him ever again.


	5. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost of angst here. 
> 
> Consider yourself warned.

When Chloe woke up the room was bathing in sunlight. The sun was way up in the sky and it seemed to be very late, about midday. Did they sleep that long? Lucifer must have been truly exhausted from last night. He was usually an early riser, despite spending most nights at LUX or working with her.

The last time she woke up in his bed it was early and he was already awake, watching her sleep with an amused smile on his face. But now he was still asleep next to her, and the room felt so unnaturally quiet.

She didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened, but she always slept so deeply and calmly in his bed, especially when he was with her. She stretched her naked body and slid it on the silken sheets, turning towards Lucifer, snuggling into him. 

But something felt odd. 

He didn't even steer when she touched him, and his body wasn't as warm as she remembered. In fact he felt quite cool to the touch, and it made her lift herself into sitting position in order to get a good look at him.

She was horrified to discover he hasn't moved an inch since last night, and his skin was deathly pale, lips bluish. She was a homicide detective, she knew what death looked like. But she was so shocked to see him lying there like that, silent and unmoving. What the hell happened? He was fine last night. Well, not fine but alive.

Then it hit her. It was because of her, because she stayed close to him. It was her fault. But it couldn't be real, he was the devil… He couldn't just die like this. He came back to her, this made no sense.

"Lucifer" she whispered, her voice shaking as she stroked his cheek but got no response. She grabbed him by his shoulder and started shaking him awake, but his head lolled to the side and nothing else happened. 

No, this can't be happening.

Tears started falling on her cheeks. "Lucifer, wake up. Please wake up…" she was sobbing now, pleading. Oh God, she killed him. She suspected she had to get away from him so he could recover, but she never imagined this would happen.

He was just sprawled on his bed, limp and motionless. She couldn't tear her eyes from his peaceful face, and her heart ached. He didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve that. Is this some kind of a sick joke? Is God punishing her?

She didn't know what else to do, so she placed herself next to Lucifer and held onto him tightly, crying her eyes out. "Don't go, don't leave me alone. I need you here with me…"

She kept crying and running her hands all over his face and his body, trying to memorize as much as she could. She shut her eyes and practically embedded herself into him, cherishing their last moments together, trying to remember the feeling of his arms when he held her close. The feeling of his fingers and his lips when they made love. 

Her phone rang.

And then her eyes flew open and she woke up. Again.

It was the same as before, the sun creeping inside through the huge windows. It's midday and she is lying with her back to him. She is scared shitless, afraid to get up. Afraid to look. Terrified of the possibility that her dream might actually reveal itself to be the reality. She won't survive this. Not again...

She wept silently, her heart aching. But then an arm wrapped around her. His arm. He buried his nose in her hair as he spooned her from behind with a happy humm, his warmth providing so much comfort, just as always and so much more under these circumstances. She felt so relieved, and a huge sob escaped her as she began ugly crying, turning to face him and holding him tightly, leaving traces of tears and other nasty stuff on his bare chest.

"Darling… what's wrong? Why are you crying love?" She heard his deep voice echoing in her ears while his fingers ran through her hair with soothing motions. She couldn't find her voice to answer, just held onto him desperately, as if the world was ending and they were the last two people left alive.

Alive…

He was alive. 

"I had a dream. A bad one. You were hurt, and you died." She whispered into his chest, not knowing if he could even hear her. "It wasn't a dream, love. I did die, but you saved me. Well, you and Amenadiel, but it sounds less appealing when I say it like that" he chuckled. 

She couldn't help but smiling through the tears, feeling more relaxed now as she heard him joking around. After a few moments she raised her head and captured his gaze. "I dreamt I woke up and you were... I couldn't get you to wake up. I thought it was my fault. That you didn't heal because I was here. I thought you died again..." the last sentence was almost inaudible, but he heard her. He'll always hear her, no matter what. 

"Oh my poor dear detective, I'm so sorry you had to go through this again. But I'm here, I'm okay. Practically healed by now" he punched his chest and grimaced. "Well, almost" he added with a groan accompanied with a soft smile.

He let out a surprised yelp when she grabbed him by the neck and yanked him closer, placing her lips on his. It was a desperate kiss. A hungry one, filled with raw emotions and so much pain. He could taste the salt of her tears, hear her choked moans.

He understood it perfectly, he felt the same pain when he was back in hell the past night. When he thought he would never see her again. But he was used to ending up alone. To take punishment.

Poor Chloe was so pure and fragile, she didn't deserve this, to be traumatized by last night's events. To be eternally scarred by watching his violent death. And the worst part was the fact that he couldn't promise her it won't happen again. He cannot lie, would not lie, especially not to her. 

So he just deepened their kiss and held her close, cherishing what they have in this moment and hoping to have as much time as possible, together. 


	6. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically smut and lots of feelings. 
> 
> If this isn't your thing, skip to the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😉

Their kiss was desperate and passionate and he was suddenly aware of how naked they both were. How good it felt to kiss her like that, to feel their naked bodies touching under the silken sheets. Her warm thighs sliding along his hardness while she climbed on top of him, never releasing his lips, holding onto him with desperation and longing.

He nearly lost himself in her, in her warm body engulfing him, his own body shivering as she moaned into his mouth, making him harden even more as she positioned herself on top of him, insistently aiming for penetration. 

But she was so terribly upset just a few moments ago and he needed to know she was okay. He needed to make sure she wanted this. Couldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state.

It took everything he had to calm himself. He placed his palms on her cheeks, caressing her face and breaking the kiss, watching her with worried eyes. Her eyes were puffy and she looked as if she was in pain. Her hair was a mess and her lips were kiss swollen, and tears were still streaming down her face. 

"Detective… Chloe… I'm here, I'm okay. Please don't cry" he said softly as he was gently wiping her tears and running his fingers through her hair, tucking stray curls behind her ears.

"I need to feel you closer, to know this is real. This is too much... I need you". She told him breathlessly. Her voice was so tiny and laced with urgency. She never sounded like that, he never imagined hearing these words from her with such desperation. The past night left it's dark mark on her poor soul...

This is all the confirmation he needed. She wanted him close, needed him. So he placed his palms on her thighs and helped her rise above him. She sank down, and just like that they became one. She didn't move at first, wrapping herself around him, feeling his pulsing heat between her thighs, filling her up. He gasped as she tightened her muscles around him, still with no movement whatsoever. His hands holding her tightly, grounding her, reminding her that he was here now. They were here, together.

She lowered herself to meet his lips again, but now the kiss was so gentle and loving, as if his mere presence inside of her made her relax enough so she could think straight. Feel confident that he was really here with her, alive. Safe.

She spread soft kisses all over his face. Small and gentle kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his chin. When she reached his eyes that were shut she stopped and said quietly "your eyes were open last night, when…" his eyes flew open as her voice broke and she sniffed. Her own eyes red rimmed and damp with unshed tears. "But they were so empty. And I can't stop seeing you like that. I can't take that horrible image out of my head". 

He didn't know what to say, what to do to ease her pain. So he decided to wait and keep listening, searching for clues while holding her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his face lovingly while leaning towards him. her breasts slightly touching his bare chest, grazing the small bandage that was still there. The one reminder of what they went through last night. Their eyes were locked together, as she began moving oh so slightly, rolling her pelvis in small motions, like the small waves gently touching the shore when the sea is calm and there is no storm in the horizon. Her nipples hardening more with every movement as they slightly brush against his clenched pectoral muscles.

He was breathless, fighting hard not to come just yet, as she rode him. She was so perfect, they fit so perfectly together. Their hands joint above his head, fingers tightly intertwined together. She was in control and he was happily giving into her, hoping this would help her reach her goal.

He never felt this way with anyone else, and he had had sex before. A lot of sex. This was different. It was like she wrapped herself around his body while reaching in to caress his soul, and his heart felt so full and warm he was sure it was about to burst. 

Their eyes never left each other's this whole time and it was the most erotic experience he ever had in his long life, watching as her desperation was morphing into love and her eyes clouded with desire. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair falling over her small breasts, only just covering her beautiful nipples. 

She moved so slowly but he felt his climax approaching fast. "Chloe…" he whispered and she stopped her rhythmic motion, leaning down and kissing him passionately, breaking their intense stare. 

He could feel her inner muscles clenching around him as they kissed and knew she was as close as he was. But she was in control now, and he didn't want to do anything to undermine it. He wanted her to know that he belonged to her, as she belonged to him, belonged with him, for all eternity. And he would do whatever it takes to help her feel happy and safe. To help her regain control.

Suddenly her lips were gone and her warmth left his body. He felt confused for a moment, opening his eyes, searching for her. He found her sprawled on her back next to him, breathing hard, panting. "Take me" she breathed out. "Show me how powerful you are". He rolled over to her, kissing her neck and sliding his tongue over her already hard nipples and she squirmed. "Oh Lucifer" she moaned, lifting her lower body and grinding into him. He couldn't take much more of this as he slid himself into her, her body meeting his halfway. His erection filled her, stretching the walls of her opening, rubbing against the exact spot that sent hot electric waves through her entire body. 

He sank into her, with rhythmic strokes, struggling to stay in control so he won't hurt her with his supernatural strength. She nibbled his ear, pulling at his hair with both hands. "Show me" she whispered and he lost himself, driving hard, their bodies slick and sweaty, colliding into each other forcefully. 

He could feel her clenching around him, her lower body tightening as her breath faltered. She let out an obscene noise and it was just enough to tip him over the edge, and spill into her with a shamelessly loud moan of his own.

He kept going gently as she rode off her orgasm, his face buried in the crook of her neck and he was struggling to catch his breath, panting. His chest was throbbing a little with dull pain, meaningless in comparison to the sweet rush of pleasure they had now. 

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him close, as tears escaped silently from the corners of her eyes. Happy tears this time, tears of relief and joy. 

He was here with her and they were incredible.


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took much longer than I had planned... 
> 
> I wasn't happy with it so had to rewrite it for about 15 times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it ❤️

It took them some time to catch their breaths and untangle themselves from each other. Chloe didn't want to let go of him, kept holding him so tightly while he still rested above her, inside of her. 

She felt whole again, safe and warm with his weight pressed against her, grounding her. When she finally let go he rolled over to his side of the bed, half seated with his head leaning on the headboard. He was watching her closely, examining her with his worried eyes as she was stretching her sore body.

The sex was rough but she felt so much better, relieved he could hold her so tightly and show her his strength, knowing this was not even half of it. It made her feel certain that he was indeed recovering quickly and not in any immediate danger. 

She sat up next to him, wrapping herself with the silken sheet. "Are you okay?" He asked her, concern seeping through his words. She nodded for confirmation and started tracing the edges of the bandage with her fingers. "May I?" 

"Yes" he breathed out.

Chloe removed the bandage to find the bullet wound was nearly healed. It was already scarring and looked like three weeks had passed and not just twelve hours. She was amazed to see this up close. She knew he was a supernatural being, but it was still incredible. He died yesterday, and now he only had a small scar that will begin to fade soon.

She traced another small, almost invisible scar on the left side of his belly. "This one is from when Marco shot you?" And he nodded. She watched him with inquisitive eyes, studying the scar with the tips of her fingers. It blended almost completely with his natural skin tone. She kept searching. He had many scars to prove his vulnerability around her, he said. But they were almost hidden unless you knew what you were looking for.

"And Malcolm? He shot you. But I don't see another scar here" She was looking closely at his stomach.

"I made a deal with my father. He brought me back, so no mark was left from that ordeal". 

"Brought you back? You died?"

"Yes, for a moment." He didn't elaborate, his eyes clouded and she was afraid to inquire further, repressing the image of him lying in a pool of his own blood.

She kept trailing his scars, most of them hidden almost completely. Two were different though. The one on his arm and the one under his chin. They looked like actual scars, as if it took him much longer to heal from those wounds. "Demon blade, forged in hell" he explained as her fingers lingered there. "Or celestial weapons. Those could hurt angels, hurt me, even when you're not around". 

"This one" he pointed on his arm, "is from the night you saw my face. Cain got a lucky swing with a demon blade. Didn't help him much though". He added with a huff as his eyes darkened.

"And that one" he added as her fingers lingered under his chin. "Is from Michael. We fought before I fell. Well, thrown out. He tried to decapitate me with his sword…" he shrugged. "Obviously he missed. Not by much though".

Chloe was staring at him with wide eyes. Michael was much more dangerous than she thought. She underestimated him and his dire intentions. He was also the one responsible for what happened with Dan the other night...

Lucifer seemed to be reading her thoughts. "You don't need to worry about him, detective. My father said he will take care of that dullard".

"Oh" she seemed contemplative, couldn't help but worry. Was God on their side now? "Speaking of your father, what else did you talk about? You said something last night, about the silver city".

"Lets get cleaned up and eat something. I'm famished. We can talk over breakfast. Well, lunch". He said with a soft smile and she could see something sad creeping into his eyes. She could tell this was too much for him to handle right now, so she let go for the time being. This could definitely wait for later.

She took a long shower while he was on the phone, probably ordering food. She hoped. Her stomach growling angrily. The warm water felt so good against her body, washing the rest of her fears away, easing the sweet soreness of her lower body. 

Just as she finished up he came into the bathroom and wrapped her with a huge fluffy towel. How did he know this was exactly what she needed? She sat there, on the edge of the bathtub, cradled into the towel, watching him as he took a quick shower. He looked good, healthy. Hot. His back and arm muscles flexing as he was washing his hair. 

Come on Decker, stop staring and get a hold on yourself, she mentally scolded herself. He caught her longing gaze and reacted with a soft smile, which made her heart flutter. She came to meet him as he exited the shower, leaning towards him, gently running her palm on his bare back, kissing him lightly. This was nice, so domestic. She could definitely get used to this.

"Mr Morningstar?" She was startled by a voice coming from outside the bathroom door. "Yes Patrick, just leave everything on the bar. Thank you" Lucifer shouted back. 

Mmm food. She was really hungry by now. They missed breakfast. Luckily she grabbed something last night, just before she took over his desk with all her paperwork. But now she was starving as well as mentally and physically exhausted. Also, she had nothing to wear. All her clothes from yesterday were totally ruined, stained with his blood. She needs to find herself some clothes for later.

As they went back to his bedroom, he picked one of the bags from the bar and gave it to her. "This is for you." he said with a soft smile. She peeked inside with excitement, pulling out a beautiful lingerie set. Light grey bra and panties, soft and simple, with lace on the edges. There was something else in the bag, a knee length dress, light purple with delicate white flowers. It was perfect. She could definitely wear this when she has to go get her daughter. It was simple but elegant at the same time. Suitable for the daytime but also for going out for dinner.

He was looking at her with anticipation, trying to appear indifferent but failing miserably. She could see the excitement in his gleaming eyes. "This is beautiful. Thank you Lucifer. It's perfect" she said with a big smile, and his face lit up with a huge grin. 

He slipped his black boxer briefs on, handing her one of his white dress shirts. It was just like the one she wore to bed the other night.

Chloe checked her phone, texting her daughter, making sure Trixie was okay with staying at her grandmother's for another night. She turned back to look at Lucifer just as he entered the room with a bunch of takeout bags in his hands.

"Food?" He asked. 

"Yes please, I could eat a horse right now".

"Tried it once, when I was visiting a small village, quite some time ago. Didn't taste that good, very hard to chew. I wouldn't recommend". He said playfully, making her laugh.

They sat on the bed side by side with the huge amount of food he ordered. Burgers and fries. Their favorite. There was enough of it to feed a small army.

She ate with such joy, the food felt amazing in her mouth and inside her belly. Chloe was eyeing the beautiful man sitting beside her, practically inhaling his food, and felt the urge to tell him how happy she was. "This is all great, and you Lucifer, seem to know exactly what I need exactly when I need it. You are just perfect".

He fell silent, stopped eating. Hardly able to swallow down the bite in his mouth. "I'm not". He said quietly, his voice almost inaudible. "I'm flawed. Defected. He made me that way". His voice wavered and his gaze went down to his hands rested in his lap.

Chloe was confused. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Back in hell, my father told me that he made me different. He made me that way because he needed me to rebel. Wanted me to set some things into motion. And I got really upset because he basically admitted punishing me for doing what he created me to do. He cast me away because I did what he designed me to do. I was alone, hated by everyone..." He fell silent again, avoiding her eyes. She could hear him sniffing. Was he crying? She'd never seen him cry before. She ran her fingers across his thigh, trying to sooth him as much as she could. He was very strong physically, but mentally he was as fragile as a child who was neglected by his parents. She could understand why.

After a few minutes of silence he ran his palm over his face and took a deep shuddering breath, pulling himself together. "I told him off. I was so angry. But then he apologized, sort of. Told me he didn't mean for things to go that way. That my punishment was too harsh and it was supposed to only be a lesson. To teach me about love." His damp eyes met hers and his voice wavered. 

She could see this is a lot more than he could handle, all these feelings washing over him. This was everything he ever wanted his father to say to him, but it was so unfair and twisted and her heart ached for him. 

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check and continued. "He… he told me I deserve better. That I deserve having you. Loving you". And with this he broke down again and she took him in her arms, holding him close, his face pressed against her chest, her fingers running along his untamed curls as he fought to calm himself, staining her shirt with his tears. When his breathing evened out, he met her eyes again. She caressed his face with her palms, running her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping his tears away. His gaze was sad and desperate, as if he didn't believe he really deserved anything and it broke her heart. 

She pressed her lips to his. "You do deserve having me, and I deserve having you. I love you Lucifer. I choose you" she whispered into his lips and he drank her words in as if they were the last bit of water in the desert. She saved him from damnation, from himself. And he loved her more than anything. 

Their kiss was pure and loving, soft but firm at the same time. And he wished it would last forever.


	8. True love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer talk and do the nasty. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.
> 
> Needed to write some more fluff and smut after treating Chloe and Lucifer so badly at the beginning and middle of the story.
> 
> Not much plot here. If smut isn't your thing, stick to the first part untill the *** and then go wayyy down to the next ***.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😈

They kept kissing softly for a long while, caressing each other, until her stomach got in their way when it started growling again. Lucifer broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Eat detective, I'll be right back".

Chloe resumed chewing on her burger and fries, as Lucifer returned with two glasses and a bottle of high shelf whiskey. He didn't eat anything else after his breakdown, just drank his fine whiskey while watching her enjoy her meal, stifling a yawn every now and then. He must be really exhausted, she thought.

They spent the rest of the day cradled in bed, talking for hours. He told her everything, every last detail. He needed to make sure she knew what she was getting into by choosing him, loving him. Giving her a way out.

He told her about what happened with Malcolm, his deal with his father, about his mother, and Uriel. She was shocked. He killed his own brother to protect her and his mother. This explained so much. His reckless behavior and self loathing back then were totally understandable now.

He told her how he found out that his dad sent her to him and how hurt he was, and about his trip to hell in order to find the crazy professor who poisoned her and get the cure to save her life. When he told her about his hell loop she stared at him with a frown, realizing how guilty he felt, and how close she came to loosing him as well as her own life back then. 

He told her how he tried to cope with everything, going away in order to let her have a choice, so she could regain control over her life. He told her about Candi, and how they met and became friends. How they helped each other. He told her About his wings returning after he was kidnapped while he was on his way to see her and tell her everything. How frustrated he was. 

He spoke about his feelings for her. He had loved her since the beginning of their partnership, afraid she would run away if she really knew all of him, as she finally did… How much her running away, her betrayal, hurt him but also made him realize he would do anything for her. Even go back to rule hell for all eternity.

He was open and frank and answered every question she had with the truth. Only the truth, just as always. And she was soft and caring and oh so understanding, comforting him all through his confession.

By the time they finished talking it was already dark outside and they both were utterly exhausted. They settled themselves under the covers, him spooning her from behind, wrapping her with his strong arms. His warm body pressing against hers. She could stay like this forever, feeling safe and warm.

After a few moments of cuddling she was suddenly aware of his cock gently pressing against her thigh. She could feel he was hard but he didn't try anything, just held her close, arms still wrapped around her midsection, soft puffs of hot air tickling the back of her neck. She was tired. Exhausted from all the talking and overwhelming feelings they shared. Sore from the roughness of what they did earlier. But he was so firm and warm against her and she couldn't resist the urge to feel him close again.

***

His breathing was deep and even, as if he had fallen asleep already. She settled herself against him, scooting further down, positioning her backside directly against his groin. "Mmm, s' feels nice" his sleepy voice echoed in her ear as he tightened his embrace, slipping his fingers under her shirt, gently touching her bare skin and sending hot waves down her belly. She started gently brushing her firm ass against his hardness, feeling him harden even more, and the tingling sensation in her lower belly intensified. 

"Not so tired after all, I see". She could feel his smile through his words and she gave out a little laugh in response. She felt he was much more alert now, running his strong hands all over her body, unbuttoning her shirt with his long fingers, and caressing her breasts with his firm touch. It made her moan with want, her desire for him growing by the second, as his erection kept pressing against her, still contained in his boxer briefs. 

He was using his fingers now, gently running them around her belly button, going further down to her folds, taunting her clitoris. She was already prepared for him, wet and warm as his fingers slid inside of her, extracting soft moans from her. His warmth and his touch alone felt divine, it was almost enough to drive her over the edge just there and then.

He was kissing her hair and the back of her neck, licking her skin gently, his tongue extracting loud moans from her. She loved him so much, wanted to be his forever and always, just as he will be hers. 

"May I take you from behind?" He whispered breathlessly in her ear and she almost came on the spot, unable to even speak or think, her whole world flooding with desire for this beautiful man pressed against her. She pushed herself further backwards, opening her legs slightly, granting him access into her.

She could feel his boxer briefs moving down, exposing his pulsing hardness. He angled himself, repositioning his body to better align with hers, penetrating her slowly and steadily while one arm is wrapped around her breasts and the other hovering over her clitoris, fingers slightly touching that sweet spot between her thighs. 

He was going slowly and steadily, penetrating her all the way, filling her. Then retreating almost entirely. It was a sweet turture, his length was quite impressive and his movements were going back and forth, but keeping a steady pace, driving her mad with want for him, her whole body tingling with sensations she didn't know existed. 

His naked chest was pressed against her back, only the soft fabric of her shirt (or actually his) between them. He was panting against her neck, sucking at the spot behind her ear that made her groan loudly and start moving hard against him, urging him to up his pace.

"Patience, love" he sounded amused but a bit out of breath. "I promise not to leave you unsatisfied". She turned her head towards him and he captured her lips, kissing her hungrily, sucking on her lower lip. His cock was still stroking inside of her slowly and steadily as he started putting more pressure on her clitoris, massaging it with his fingers, applying pressure with every penetration and easing it with every retraction. "Yes, just like that". She moaned, encouraging him to keep going as she felt him biting on her shoulder, trying to muffle his own moans.

He was so firm and warm against her, stroking her so gently, lovingly. Painfully slowly. Filling her up to the edge of her climax and backing away, leaving her panting. She wanted it to end already but she also wanted to stay like this forever, on the edge of her orgasm, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

She knew he could keep this up for a very long time. His bragging about his supernatural stamina were obviously justified. Having sex with him, making love to him, was the best experience of her life. Better than chocolate. And that says a lot. 

She turned her head again, whispering "You are perfect, for me. I love you so much". His movements stopped abruptly and a pained sound escaped him as if her words hit him right in the gut. He took a shuddering breath and buried his face in her hair, losing himself in her warmth. She used her fingers to trace his arms that were still wrapped around her, reassuring him, and started moving against him, encouraging him to keep going. She could feel him shivering against her, taken apart by her words, by her love for him, and his upcoming orgasm. It will take some time and a lot of work, but he will eventually get used to this. Feel worthy of this. She hoped.

She kept moving against him, riding him, and he joined her, stroking her with synchronized movements. Their rhythm was increasing rapidly with each stroke and she felt him pulsing between her legs, his fingers pressing hard on her clit. His breathing faltered as she clenched tightly around him with a cry and he joined her with a cry of his own, locking her in his embrace as his hips jerked once more and he stilled, coming hard with a gasp. It was a sweet and powerful orgasm, followed by sweet aftershocks as she kept clenching tightly around him.

***

Now they were truly exhausted, panting, trying to catch their breaths. He was silent for a moment but she could hear him taking air in, as if he wanted to say something but was hesitant about it. She waited patiently, starting to drift off as she heard him clearing his throat.

"You really think I'm perfect?" His voice was small and insecure. "I really do." she answered genuinely. "Well, obviously you're delusional" he huffed a laugh and she was delighted to hear the playfulness in his tone again. "But you do make me want to be a better person. Thank you for that". 

She turned to him, snuggling into him, burying her face in the crock of his neck, wondering if this could actually be their forever and always. She had one more question. An important one.

"You mentioned that we will meet again at the silver city if something bad happened. Does it mean you are allowed to go back?"

"Yes. I have fulfilled my purpose in my father's plan. Now I am free to do as I wish. We could be together until the end of time, if you'll have me".

"Silly angel, of course I'll have you. Just try to pull a disappearing act on me again and you shall feel my wrath" she tried to appear intimidating but a fit of giggling disrupted her plan and he couldn't help the huge grin that settled on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head with a soft humm, feeling warm and fuzzy. "True love, huh? This is nice".


End file.
